1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a control device, and a control method.
2. Related Art
Researches and developments of a robot that picks up an image of an object with an image pickup section and performs predetermined work on the object on the basis of the picked-up image have been conducted.
In this relation, there has been known a robot that performs predetermined work on an object disposed in a work space in a safe cabinet (see WO2014/054183 (Patent Literature 1)).
However, in the robot of the related art, information indicating the position and the posture of the object in the work space is stored in advance. It is necessary to store (teach) the position and the posture of the object again every time the position and the posture of the object are changed. When the position and the posture of the object in the work space shift because of some reason, it is difficult for the robot to accurately perform the predetermined work. As a result, in the robot, it is sometimes difficult to improve efficiency and accuracy of work in the work space in the safe cabinet.